Ep 12 - Honey's Three Bitter Days!
Honey's Three Bitter Days! is the 12th episode of the anime series. Mitsukuni gets a cavity; the number one rule until the cavity is fixed being, "No Sweets." Growing ever more agitated, he eventually snaps and takes his frustration out on his cousin and best friend, Takashi. The two experience an almost unheard of event between them - an argument. Takashi is devastated, but Haruhi gets to the bottom of things and the friends are reunited with a bit of Suou assistance. The concept of Moe is introduced and though Haruhi questions its value, Renge and the rest of the guests think it's marvelous. Episode Summary The episode begins with Tamaki ranting at the twins for spilling tea on Usa-Chan, Mitsukuni's beloved stuffed bunny. They refuse to take the blame saying it only happened because Haruhi was running away from them after they tried to get her to cosplay in a racy bunny outfit. Tamaki would definitely like to see that, but now's not the time. Kyouya states that since there are no guests, they can make a racket; but do they really want to wake the napping host, namely Mitsukuni? Haruhi is surprised that a third year still takes naps and decides that they should just awaken him and apologize. Tamaki and the twins hide behind a sofa and demand that she let him sleep. They explain that the loli-boy wakes up in a very foul mood; there's even a rumor that when his family visited a U.S. military instillation to give a hand-to-hand combat lessons, Mitsukuni slept through most of it due to jet lag. When a soldier woke him up, a large explosion wiped out two entire platoons of Green Berets, leaving behind a pink cloud shaped like Usa-chan and residual diplomatic issues with America. What's worse, the doll was made by Mitsukuni's late grandmother, making it his prized possession. As the loli-boy stirs, the trio starts screaming. Haruhi thinks they're exaggerating until Tamaki tells her that his blood type is AB - the same type as Kyouya. Haruhi is convinced and "breaks the fourth wall" to apologize to viewers who have the same blood type. Tamaki calls for the twins to use their parents' private jet to go to Mt. Osore and bring back a medium so they channel Mitsukuni's grandmother and make a new Usa-chan, in addition to bringing back prefecture specialities. The twins say there's no time so he then tries to get Haruhi into a full-body bunny suit. Haruhi refuses, telling Tamaki to wear it himself as she runs in place with Tamaki holding on to the back of her blazer collar, both speaking nonsense all the while. Mitsukuni begins to awaken, so they make a last-minute attempt at misdirection, substituting Tamaki's Kuma-bear for Usa-chan. Mitsukuni slams Kuma-bear to the ground and demands to know who got Usa-chan dirty. The terrified trio cries out to Takashi for protection and he provides it by simply saying, "He wanted tea." Mitsukuni is amused and wants to know, "Do you think he wants some cake, too?" As the club's business continues, Mitsukuni is surrounded by his guests who ask what kind of chocolate he likes best. He sweetly tells them he loves chocolate, Usa-Chan, and all of them, too. Renge is heard as a voice-over giving a brief bio of the oldest host, until she's seen standing beside Haruhi and Tamaki with a microphone describing Honey's charms and catch-phrases, but continues to say loudly that she doesn't quite believe his loli-boy image; there's something missing in his character arc. Haruhi warns him that if he keeps eating sweets, he'll develop a cavity to which Mitsukuni replies that always brushes his teeth. At that moment, he cringes in pain and holds his swollen cheek saying, "Nah, it's nothing." Haruhi and the twins try to get him to open his mouth, but he resists until Takashi throws him onto a sofa and forces him to do so by grabbing his face and forcing his mouth open. Meanwhile, his fangirls squeal at what they call "moe" (i.e. being emotionally worked up or describing something that evokes said state). Mitsukuni insists that he's fine, despite his painful cavity, depicted as a tooth being stabbed by two devils with pitchforks. Takashi turns to Tamaki who understands the situation at once and tells the club that Mitsukuni can no longer have sweets until his cavity is filled and that the club will support him by refraining, as well. Mitsukuni is grief-stricken and his life becomes, as Renge puts it, "a living hell." His guests feel sorry for him but with a handkerchief wrapped under his chin and tied at the top of his head, he reminds them of a cute bunny. Takashi demands his schoolbag; Mitsukuni says he can carry it just fine. Takashi agrees but says, "Hand it over" and proceeds to dump out a schoolbag full of sweets, giving his friend a menu of sweets to peruse, instead. The twins are surprised that Takashi is being so strict with Mitskuni, and Haruhi feels terrible. Tamaki manages to play the "prince" even without sweets and Kyouya is unaccountably cheery. Outside, Haruhi spies a girl confessing her love to Takashi, who remains typically silent making the girl wonder if he cares for someone else. Indoors, Mitsukuni attempts to get sweets by pretending to be recovered (which he's not), by playing upon his guests' sympathies (it doesn't work) and by appealing to Haruhi, who gives him Kyoto kelp as a substitute (say what?). By the third day, Mitsukuni is in a horrible mood, throwing Kuma-bear to the floor when he finds it inside the empty sweets cabinet, falling to floor on his face and biting Tamaki's outstretched hand of sympathy like a shark. Takashi intervenes and that's when the small host loses it completely, throwing the taller and heavier host to the ground, calling him a hard-head and saying that he hates him before running off with Tamaki chasing after. Takashi is stunned and while the twins try to console him, it's Haruhi who realizes that Takashi has been harsh with Mitsukuni to punish himself. Takashi admits that it's true; he's guilty because he forgot to make Mitsukuni brush his teeth, twice. Tamaki reappears with Mitsukuni, who's heard everything. Going over to Takashi, he throws himself at his cousin and promises to always brush his teeth. A few days later the prohibition on sweets is no more and Mitsukuni goes back to stuffing his face. The girl from the courtyard appears in the salon to tell Takashi that it's okay if she's not his object of affection and though she's surprised that's it's Mitsukuni, it's just so...yay! Renge congratulates the girl on broadening her horizons and all the fangirls cry out, "MOE!" Haruhi's response is a resigned, "Good grief." Gallery Messyusachan.jpg|This could mean trouble. findingusachan.jpg|Discovering Usa-chan is soiled... Honeynap.jpg|...while Mitsukuni takes his nap. whattodo.jpg|"What should we do?" bunnysuit.jpg|Tamaki's solution. iwontwearit.jpg|"I'm not wearing that stupid bunny suit! It's not gonna work; he'll know it's me." honeyshistory.jpg|A terrifying history lesson. Honeyterror.jpg|"I'm...still...sleep...ing." usachancloud.jpg|A deadly Usa-chan cloud unleashed by Mitsukuni's anger. 215141-anime1 large.jpg|Mitsukuni wakes up to find Kuma-chan, not Usa-chan. mykumabear.jpg|Tamaki's reaction when Kuma-bear is disrespected. Dirtyusachan.jpg|"So Usa-chan wanted a cup of tea?" stoic.jpg|Meanwhile...Takashi has an admirer. Morisfan.jpg|"Is there someone else who's dear to you?" someoneelse.jpg|"There is. I knew it." beinghoney.jpg|Just another day until... ouch.jpg|Uh-oh cavitypain.jpg|Cavity demons. cavitysearch.jpg|Cavity search. grippedbymoe.jpg|Gripped by moe. nomoresweets.jpg|"Please don't do it." nosweets.jpg|"No more sweets." Bunnyhoney.jpg|Painfully cute. takashiincharge.jpg|Takashi in charge. angrywmori.jpg|"You're not fully healed." honeybegs.jpg|Mitsukuni, reduced to begging. hegivesup.jpg|"Well, there it is. Three days and he gives up." frustratedhoney.jpg|Frustrated Mitsukuni. honeybite.jpg|Just like a shark. afterbite2.jpg|The Host King takes it in stride. myfault.jpg|"It's my fault." nothisfault.jpg|"That really isn't your responsibility." whatwillyoudo.jpg|"Well, Honey-sempai, what will you do now?" imsorry.jpg|"I'm sorry, Takashi." sadkyo.jpg|The bill for sweets is up again. learningthetruth.jpg|His admirer realizes that Takashi is devoted to Mitsukuni. soyay.jpg|"It's just so...so...YAY!" Moegirls.jpg|Renge leading the moe brigade. Notable Quotes *''(To Takashi) '''I'm sorry, Takashi! '' '-Mitsukuni'' Character Appearances *Haruhi Fujioka *Tamaki Suou *Kyouya Ootori *Hikaru Hitachiin *Kaoru Hitachiin *Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka *Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka *Renge Houshakuji Trivia *Haruhi broke the fourth wall by saying, "Those of you watching with type AB, please don't take any offense to this." Category:Anime Episodes